Kirby's Epic Yarn
Dear all readers, Smashbro8 fans and wikia editors, this page, Kirby's Epic Yarn is loaded with red links. Even though I, Smashbro8, am not working on Kirby's Epic Yarn right away, do not worry about them, for as soon as I get finished (or satisfied) with what I'm working on now, I will come and fix up the game. Also, the second table as messed up my "Worlds and their levels" heading, so the view from there may be a little different and odd. One more thing, there were images that were supposed to be added to this page, but were left out since I was unable to add them in the gallery.Smashbro8 16:15, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Smashbro8 'Kirby's Epic Yarn '''is the first Kirby video game for the Wii console. It was revealed for the first time on June 15, 2010 at E3. Since the game's title has the word ''yarn in it, Kirby is actually made of yarn and fabric, much like his environment. The objective of this game is to defeat the evil Yin-Yarn the Sorcerer and restore the world of Patch Land to its former glory, by going through many different worlds, including Dream Land, wich features yarn forms of familiar foes such as Whispy Woods and Kracko. Kirby has, believe it or not, lost his ability to inhale his enemies and use their powers to his advantage, but he can now take several really helpful forms, like a submarine, a UFO, a tank, a car, a spin boarder and others. He can now also grab his enemies, turn them into a ball and throw them at other enemies. This game has a co-op mode, the second player controlling a blue yarn boy named Prince Fluff. He can do everything that Kirby can do and serves as Kirby's best friend while in Patch Land. Since it follows Kirby's Epic Yarn and is the second Kirby game for Wii, Kirby's Return to Dream Land may be the successor to this game. Story Yin-Yarn the Sorcerer runs crazily in Dream Land, turning everything, even the citizens into yarn. Meanwhile, Kirby walks by a bush and notices a tomato with an M on top of it. Fooled thinking it is a Maxim Tomato, Kirby starts to inhale to eat it, however, as he does so Yin-Yarn appears to introduce himself. Yin-Yarn gets mad because Kirby ate the tomato and sucks him into a sock tied with a string around his neck. Kirby then finds himself in a strange land. Here, everything is made of yarn- and due to Yin-Yarn's powerful magic, even Kirby himself is made of yarn. Just then, Kirby saw a yarn monster chasing a yarn boy. Kirby tries to inhale the monster only to realize that he cannot inhale anymore. Not knowing what to do, yet still wanting help, Kirby transforms into a Car and drives off with the yarn boy. It turns out that Yin-Yarn's tomato was a Metamato, which gave Kirby the power to transform into many different things. The boy introduces himself as Prince Fluff. He then offers Kirby a visit to Patch Castle, where Kirby learns to use his new moves and also learn the basics of Patch Land. Right afterwards, a monster appears and tries to eat Prince Fluff. Kirby defeats this monster by using his weight transformation and earns a piece of yarn that stitches the world Quilty Square to the next world Grass Land. As a disappointed Prince Fluff explains, Yin-Yarn has split Patch Land into seven different parts, and he still has five missing pieces to find. As helpful as Kirby can be, Kirby promises to Prince Fluff that he can make Patch Land a peaceful place again. The two set off for adventure. After they defeat Fangora, a magic yarn stitches Grass Land to the next world, Hot Land. Eventually, Kirby's stomach starts to growl, so he searches for food in a tree, however, he cannot seem to find any. Suddenly, the tree starts to shake and Kirby tries to hang on for as long as he can. However, it is actually Prince Fluff who is shaking the tree. He then explains to Kirby that this is the way to get food in Patch Land, and he proceeds to shake several apples and Kirby out of the tree. Kirby gets mad and chases Prince Fluff for so long that he forgot he was hungry. After defeating Hot Wings together, a magic yarn stitches Hot Land to the next world, Treat Land. Meanwhile, back in Dream Land, a group of Waddle Dees are working for King Dedede inside the castle. King Dedede then notices that one Waddle Dee "looks a little strange" (it is made of yarn), however, the king pays no mind to this afterwards. Yin-Yarn, who is hiding behind some boxes, continues to sew more Waddle Dees with his needles. The evil sorcerer then cackles saying that Dream Land will soon be his, even though he admits that he does not know what to do with it when it is his. After Kirby and Prince Fluff defeat Squashini, a magic yarn stitches Treat Land to the next world, Water Land. Along their journey, the heroes come across a giant, mountain-sized cake. Kirby tries to contain himself, however, he jumps into the cake. Prince Fluff declares a cake-eating contest and starts eating as well. However, the heroes do not balance their eating, and the cake collapses with them inside it. Prince Fluff pops out and says he cannot eat anymore. Kirby then pops out with a huge cherry in his mouth and eats it, making him win the contest. After the two heroes defeat Capamari, a magic yarn stitches Water Land to the next world, Snow Land. Back in Dream Land in Castle Dedede (most likely), the yarn Waddle Dees capture the real Waddle Dees and end up cornering King Dedede. Before King Dedede can defend himself, the "fake Waddle Dees" attack and tie him up. Yin-Yarn comes out and uses his sock to suck King Dedede into Patch Land and turn him into yarn. While King Dedede wanders around Snow Land, he spots Kirby and starts to run over, however, a puppeteer's voice comes out of nowhere and knocks the king unconscious. It then takes over the king's body. When King Dedede is defeated by Kirby, he returns to normal and the magic yarn from the puppeteer's voice is let go, stitching Snow Land into the next world, Space Land. Once again, back in Dream Land while roaming the skies on the Battleship Halberd, Meta Knight notices some changes in Dream Land's landscape. Suddenly, Yin-Yarn crashes onto the deck of the ship and sucks Meta Knight into Patch Land. When Kirby and Prince Fluff find Meta Knight guarding Space Land's magic yarn, his eyes flash between yellow and purple because he is under possession of Yin-Yarn. Once Kirby defeats him, Meta Knight is freed, and he disappears into his cape. Kirby and Prince Fluff get the last piece of magic yarn, which stitches Patch Land fully back together. They head back to Patch Castle to celebrate, however, they are distracted when an unconscious Meta Knight wakes up. He apologizes for attacking them and blames the yarn. He then explains what is happening in Dream Land. Kirby is upset that Yin-Yarn is taking over, however Prince Fluff pulls out another magic sock. It turns out that Yin-Yarn has only stolen one of the pair, and now that Patch Land is restored, the sock should regain its normal magic. Kirby, Prince Fluff, Meta Knight and King Dedede use the sock to transport to Yin-Yarn and confront him. Upon their arrival at Dream Land, they find that Yin-Yarn has gotten rid of his sock and that Dream Land is covered in yarn and fabric. Castle Dedede is floating menacingly above Dream Land. Kirby and Prince Fluff eventually track the sorcerer and defeat him, however, his needles come to life and use the magic yarn to turn Yin-Yarn into a new transformation, making him become Mega Yin-Yarn. Thinking fast, Meta Knight flies over and drops a Tankbot metamortex, allowing Kirby to power up. Kirby then "executes" Mega Yin-Yarn. His needles are banished to the far reaches of Patch Land and the yarn speed soon wares off, with Kirby and Prince Fluff returning to normal. Prince Fluff then says farewell to Kirby and leaves the magical sock for Kirby to come visit whenever he wants. After the credits come through, Kirby is shown sleeping in a field with the sock in his hands, dreaming of his new friends in Patch Land. Gameplay Controls *Control Pad: Move (Control Pad left/right), Go in front of behind a layer of fabric (Control Pad Up), Crouch, Weight transformation (in mid air only), drop ball of yarn (All three of these, Control Pad Down). *Control Pad left or right + 2 button: Swim *Control Pad left or right + tap twice: Dash *1 Button: Yarn Whip, Roll Up (Hold), throw ball of yarn *2 Button: Jump, Parachute (tap twice) *B Button: U-Turn while in Train Form *+ Button: Pause game and view pause menu *- Button: View controls for current form Transformations Kirby has lost his ability to fly, as well as inhale, however, he has many different transformations that he can transform into. Basic Transformations Super Transformations Kirby can become one of these forms after he touches that super transformation's Metamortex. The Tankbot, Off-Roader and Spin-Boarder forms have two players sharing control. The one who grabbed the Metamortex taking on the form and the other player providing support. All other transformations allow Kirby and Prince Fluff transforming separately and giving players independent control. The Train form is the one special case where players take turns drawing the tracks, however, Kirby and Prince Fluff share the same train. Worlds and their Levels The world, Quilty Square, can be accessed from the start of the game, however in other worlds, to reach the next level, one must receive the Area Patch that corresponds to that level. Quilty Square *Patch Castle *Patch Castle Grass Land *Fountain Garden *Fountain Gardens *Flower Fields *Rainbow Falls *Big-Bean Vine *Fangora (Boss) *Mole Hole *Weird Woods Hot Land *Pyramid Sands *Pyramid Sands *Lava Landing *Cool Cave *Dino Jungle *Hot Wings (Boss) *Temper Temple *Dusk Dunes Treat Land *Toy Tracks *Toy Tracks *Mushroom Run *Sweets Park *Melody Town *Squashini (Boss) *Cocoa Station *Dark Manor Water Land *Splash Beach *Splash Beach *Blub-Blub Ocean *Secret Island *Deep-Dive Deep *Capamari (Boss) *Boom Boatyard *Fossil Reef Snow Land *Snowy Fields *Snowy Fields *Cozy Cabin *Mt. Slide *Frosty Wheel *King Dedede (Boss) *Frijid Fjords *Evergreen Lift Space Land *Future City *Future City *Tube Town *Mysterious UFO *Stellar Way *Meta Knight (Boss) *Moon Base *Outer Rings Dream Land *Whispy's Forest *Whispy's Forest *Tempest Towers *Cloud Palace *Castle Dedede *Yin-Yarn (Boss) *Meta Melon Isle *Battleship Halberd Major Characters *Kirby *Prince Fluff *Yin-Yarn *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Dom Woole *Chaise Woole *Loomis Woole *Angie *Zeke *Beadrix *Carrie *Buster *Mara Bosses *Fangora *Hot Wings *Squashini *Capamari *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Yin-Yarn *Mega Yin-Yarn Mid-Bosses *Blast Mariner *Kracko *Main Cannon #2 *Reactor *Space Kracko *Wicked Willow *Whispy Woods Enemies Note: All enemies names will be written in PLURAL not singular. Blue Comets and Red Meteors are not mentioned as enemies, however, since they have the ability to hurt Kirby if touched, then they can be classified as enemies. The enemies that have "Mariner", "Soldier", or "Waddle Dee" in their names are identical to the real ones, however, they are all sub-species since they perform differently. For instance, Missile Waddle Dees are different from regular Waddle Dees since they throw missiles, while Cannon Soldiers can be different from Sword Soldiers since one wields a sword and one wields a cannon as a head. However, all this is not mentioned. *Ampreys *Anemonees *Balloon Waddle Dees *Battins *Big Waddle Dees *Blippers *Blue Comets *Bobber Clods *Boingers *Bombers *Bow Waddle Dees *Bronto Burts *Buttonbees *Buttonbugs *Buttonflies *Calderons *Candlemanders *Cannon Mariners *Cannon Soldiers *Chillies *Cutfish *Cyclods *Dandans *Danglerfish *Dropsos *Embas *Embacondas *Embirds *Flamers *Freezos *Gators *Gordos *Grizzos *Jelly Jr.s *Magmotamus *Missile Waddle Dees *Octopea *Ookis *Orbitflies *Parasol Waddle Dees *Parasol Waddle Doos (probably) *Red Meteors *Rolling Clods *Sawgills *Scarfies *Sea Jellies *Shelbies *Shotzos *Slobbas *Sneak Sacks *Snip-Snaps *Snowball Waddle Dees *Soochers *Space Jellies *Spear Mariners *Spear Soldiers *Spear Waddle Dees *Spore Jellies *Stogues *Sulkworms *Swadclods *Sword Mariners *Sword Soldiers *Truck Monsters *Twiggy Woods *UFOs *Uniclods *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doos *Whistle Mariners *Whistle Soldiers Items *Beads (they come in different sizes and shapes, making them worth more or less). *Area Patches *Furniture *Treasure Chests *CDs *Bonus Stars *! Symbols *Metamato *Metamortexes *Magic Yarn Common Obstacles/Hazards Helpful Obstacles *Cannons *Patches *Buttons *Reel Gate *Bonus Bell Wheels *Red ! Symbols Harmful Obstacles *Spikes *Lava *Lava geysers *Wind *Water Currents Neither Helpful nor Harmful obstacles *Water Gallery 786.jpg|Kirby swims near some Blippers in Flower Fields of Grass Land. 785.jpg|Kirby prepares to peel a Patch in either Fountain Gardens or Patch Castle of Grass Land. 784.jpg|Kirby stands on a platform in either Patch Castle or Fountain Gardens of Grass Land. 783.jpg|Kirby prepares to attack an Ooki on a big tree in, most likely, Fountain Gardens of Grass Land. 782.jpg|Kirby holds a bomb and prepares to throw it at some blocks ahead in a level in Hot Land. 781.jpg|Kirby prepares to battle Hot Wings in Hot Land. 780.jpg|Off-Roader Kirby rides toward a Waddle Dee in a Truck Monster in Pyramid Sands of Hot Land. 779.jpg|Spin Boarder Kirby rides the falls in Rainbow Falls of Grass Land. 778(2).jpg|Kirby parachutes down in a level of Grass Land. 777.jpg|Top Kirby spins his whip (possibly) to twirl this object and raise the dinosaur's head in Dino Jungle of Hot Land. 776.jpg|Weight Kirby is about to pound into this block in Mushroom Run of Treat Land. 775.jpg|Kirby prepares to toss a yarn ball at a Waddle Dee in Flower Fields of Grass Land. 774.jpg|Saucer Kirby is about to pass a Buttonfly (green) and head towards some blocks in Flower Fields of Grass Land (possibly). 773(2).jpg|Dolphin Kirby swims past some Jelly Jr.s in Blub Blub Ocean of Water Land. 772.jpg|Kirby uses Strength to unzip a zipper in Fountain Gardens of Grass Land (most likely). 771.jpg|Kirby uses his whip in Lava Landing of Hot Land. 770.jpg|Kirby uses Pendulum in Flower Fields of Grass Land (possibly). 769.jpg|Tank Kirby fires missiles at a Bronto Burt (winged insect-like creature) and a Bomber (missile-shaped enemy with a light-colred face behind the Bronto Burt) in Whispy Woods of Dream Land (most likely). . 768.jpg|Kirby nears a Waddle Dee in a level in Grass Land. 767.jpg|Kirby prepares to attack a Dandan in Big-Bean Vine of Grass Land while some Balloon Waddle Dees pass by. 766.jpg|Kirby battles Capamari in Water Land. 765(1).jpg|Fire Engine Kirby sprays water at a lava geyser (Vent) in a level in Hot Landing. 764.jpg|Off-Roader Kirby rides toward a Waddle Dee in a Truck Monster in Pyramid Sands of Hot Land. 762.jpg|Kirby prepares to attack a Swadclod who has become a Cyclod while Prince Fluff peels off a Patch. 763.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff "play around" in Dino Jungle of Hot Land. Those yellow things are Buttonbees. 761(1).jpg|Kirby stands on a giant, stuffed teddy bear in Toy Tracks of Treat Land. 760.jpg|Kirby maneuvers around two yellow Tyrannosaurus Rex' mouths in Dino Jungle of Hot Land. 759.jpg|Kirby tries to grab a missile in a level in Hot Land. 758.jpg|Kirby prepares to throw something at a nearby Waddle Dee in Splash Beach of Water Land. 757(2).jpg|Kirby prepares to attack some type of Mariner in Boom Boatyard of Water Land. 756.jpg|Kirby jumps toward a Chilly on a platform in a level in Snow Land ( it is possibly Frosty Wheel). 755.jpg|Kirby is about to enter Secret Island on Water Land's map. 754.jpg|Kirby uses his whip move in Secret Island of Water Land. 753.jpg|Kirby travels through Dark Manor of Treat Land. 752.jpg|Kirby uses his whip move near a Parasol Waddle Dee while Prince Fluff waits on him. This is in Rainbow Falls of Grass Land (possibly). 751.jpg|Prince Fluff and Kirby have transformed into Cars and are about to ram two Waddle Dees. This is in either Fountain Gardens or Patch Castle of Grass Land. 750.jpg|Dolphin Kirby prepares to swim into a hoop under two Sawgills in Blub Blub Ocean of Water Land. 749.jpg|Kirby uses his whip in Cozy Cabin of Snow Land. 748.jpg|Kirby crouches in Snowy Fields of Snow Land. 747.jpg|Kirby nears an Amprey (purple and green, snake-like creature that is in the miss of turning) in Deep-Dive Deep of Water Land. 746.jpg|Something in the story is happening... This is most likely the connection of Water Land to Snow Land. 745.jpg|Kirby nears a Blipper in Deep-Dive Deep of Water Land. 744.jpg|Kirby jumps while Prince Fluff uses his yarn whip to attack a Waddle Dee in Mushroom Run of Treat Land. 453px-KEY Disc.png|This is the game's disc. 319px-KEY Boxart Back.jpg|This is the back cover of the North American version of Kirby's Epic Yarn. 723px-KEY wall4 1920X1200.jpg|This is the artwork of many different things in Kirby's Epic Yarn. 723px-KEY wall1 1920x1200.jpg|This is the artwork of Patch Land, even though Kirby and Prince Fluff can be seen on it. 613px-Yin Yarn.jpg|This is the artwork of Yin-Yarn, the evil sorcerer, in Kirby's Epic Yarn. 271px-KEY Dedede.jpg|This is the artwork of King Dedede after he is brainwashed in Kirby's Epic Yarn. 597px-KEY Meta Knight.png|This is the artwork of Meta Knight in Kirby's Epic Yarn. Trivia *Kirby's Epic Yarn was rated so good that its critical reception was the most positive out of all Kirby games. *Instead of saying "Grass feels like pants," at the intro of the North American version of the game, Kirby says "Grass feels like trousers" in the European version of the game. *Kirby's Epic Yarn and Yoshi's Story are very similar to one another. The early levels in Yoshi's Story, as well as the whole game in Kirby's Epic Yarn are made of crafts materials. Both games are the first of their series to go onto a current generation console. *This is the first game since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards where Kirby's voice is heard on a current generation console outside of the Super Smash Bros. series. *Meta Knight's mask does not fall off after he is defeated. His eyes flash from purple to yellow to show that he is being controlled by Yin-Yarn. *This is the second Kirby game where currency is used, the other being Kirby Super Star Ultra. *This is the first Kirby game to have a narration, as well as captions. *Kirby's Epic Yarn is one of the few Kirby games to lack Copy Abilities. *Kirby does not get a snorkel when he enters water in this game, much like in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *Kirby's Epic Yarn is one of, or if not, the only Kirby game where the Warp Star is not present at all. *One of the many fabrics that Kirby can collect is called the "Fabricom fabric". This fabric features many Fabricom designs and is obviously a reference to the game console. *This game is the only game so far to have an ability for underwater purposes. *This game is one of the few Kirby games where completing the sub-games is required for 100% completion. The other games that feature this include Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Kirby's yarn whip greatly resembles the Whip Copy Ability in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Category:Wii games Category:Kirby games Category:Nintendo games Category:2010 video games Category:2D platform games Category:Kirby universe